


Once Upon a Time in America

by Albato



Category: Evanstan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albato/pseuds/Albato





	Once Upon a Time in America

（七十二）  
男人的眉头又皱成了严肃的模样，Sebastian瞬间紧张起来，他下意识伸手去抓Robert的缰绳，却怎么也抓不到。这场景令人窒息，男孩把纸片塞进口袋，又意识到这毫无意义，他的一举一动都被Evans少爷看在眼里。  
Sebastian低下头——他现在只有低头了，手却还在摸索缰绳，好像Robert能挡住自己一些。就在男孩快要放弃时有人抓住了他的手，将缰绳轻轻放到他的掌心。  
“那么你把它牵回去吧，它听你的话。”Sebastian听到熟悉的低沉的声音，惊讶地抬头，Evans少爷依旧威严，说话却很温柔，看向他的目光让人依赖。  
仆人们在管家的呵斥中散去，Sebastian不知道自己是怎么把马牵回去，又走出马棚的。棚外只有Evans少爷一个人了，他在等他。Chris一路将男孩领进别墅，又领进书房，牵着他的手坐在沙发上。这是多么好的机会啊，快跟他说实话。Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，无数次想开口，却又咽了回去。  
约翰逊小姐还特意交代了一遍，这是秘密，她已经安全坐上小船了，她不会有事的。  
可要怎么跟Evans少爷解释呢，Evans少爷在等他的解释呢……  
“先生，我……”Sebastian在开口的同时，接收到了来自对方的亲吻。男人也愣住了，退开一些距离，歪头看向男孩，似乎根本没想到要谈论有关Robert和马厩的事。  
Sebastian呆愣愣地望着Evans少爷，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。他有些舍不得那个吻，并且显然忘了要从何说起。  
Chris没等来下文，有些难耐又小心翼翼地伸手抓住男孩不安的手指。迎着Sebastian的目光，顺着臂膀摸上他胸前柔软的衣料。  
他们已经有过最为深入亲密的接触，一个动作就可以挑起所有清晰的回忆和渴望。纵然小男仆还怀有心事，纵然对Evans少爷的毫不过问心存疑惑，却也很快沉浸到男人温柔的掌控中去。他微仰着头，慢慢闭上眼睛，等待自己和Evans少爷的唇再次紧贴，深入，浸润彼此。  
男人松开了他的唇舌，脱掉了他的上衣，Sebastian没有睁开眼睛。男人轻啄他的脖颈，他的前胸和乳粒，Sebastian没有睁开眼睛。他无助地喘息，被按倒在沙发上，裤子也被温柔地解开。  
他依旧没有睁开眼睛，甚至抬手遮住了双眼，直到抬头的性器被温暖的口腔包裹。  
“不！不，求您……”Sebastian撑起手臂往后躲避，腰胯却被迅速握住。他看到英俊的Evans少爷正细密地亲吻自己那抬起的物件，不可思议地用双唇描摹羞耻而活跃的形状。男人干燥粗糙的手捧住男孩微凉的髋部，按住大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，Sebastian就像只肚皮朝上难以翻身的猫，双手也不知如何摆放，最终又放回已经潮湿的眼眶上。  
他开始啜泣，因为难以承受的羞耻和愧疚。眼泪消失在微潮的鬓角，细微的抽泣使得Chris抬起头来，惊讶地拿开男孩遮挡的双臂。  
“Seb……”男人一时不知如何安慰，他很久没有这样无措，“对不起，我很抱歉，我……我太过分了。”  
“对不起Seb，请你原谅……”Chris渐渐语无伦次，他太想表达对男孩的爱，以致忘记了自己的举动对单纯的Sebastian来说是否出格，他忘记了Seb的与众不同，与他所有曾经遇到的人都不一样。  
可他越是这样道歉，Sebastian的愧疚就越深，愈加感到自己这样那样的不配。他被迫与Evans少爷对视，不得不开口，流着泪，冒着失去的风险，难过而害怕。  
“先生，您为什么不问我？”  
Chris替他擦去眼泪，温柔地抱住他，“你想要我问你什么？”  
“关于马厩里……关于Robert。”Sebastian用力感知男人的温度，生怕这温度随时消失。  
“你没有受伤，那些血不是你的，这就够了。”  
“这就够了。哪怕Robert不回来，我也没有必要再问。”  
Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，无声地紧紧回抱男人。他不知该说什么，也什么都说不出来。  
“那你不问我那张纸吗？”男孩的手探去松散的衣袋，又停在半路。Chris意识到他的动作，目光却不离开对方的双眼。  
“如果你不愿意，”他看到他的Sebby在犹豫，他读懂他的为难，“那也没有关系。”说罢便去抚摸男孩裸露在外的下半身。  
“宝贝，”Chris叹气，“我以为你会觉得冷，你看着我。”  
于是那个吻又回来了。这一次持续了足够长的时间，理所应当可以开始下一步的亲昵与深入。Sebastian怎么会冷呢？他的一个人一颗心都是Evans少爷的，都被捂得绵软滚烫。他气喘吁吁握住男人的肩膀，何尝不想与爱人时刻水乳交融。  
“Evans少爷，Evans少爷，”一丝丝的隐瞒此刻都如鲠在喉，他多么瞧不起自己，又多么懦弱并唾弃自己。  
“先生，这有关系。”Sebastian声音颤抖，似乎在这说话的同时仍在煎熬。“这和约翰逊小姐有关系。”  
（七十三）  
Sebastian痛苦地再度流泪，只几秒的时间，Chris轻声阻止他继续述说。  
“嘘——”男人不得不拿出所有的柔情，生平第一次这样耐心地呵护一个人。“我知道，”他告诉Sebastian，“我知道。Seb，你没有说任何事，也没有做错任何事。”  
Chris明白了一切。也许他早就明白。  
他明白那些血迹来自哪里，今天马厩外，在Sebastian冒冒失失撞上Robert之前，Chris就经历了汹涌的自责与后怕。那散落的猎枪是老旧的霍兰德，不会出自Evans家，也难在东部集市看到。Paul说昨夜的马厩有Sebastian检查，拉姆斯公爵又连夜消失，那么故事的其中一部分便是拉姆斯带着英国猎枪夜袭马棚，不论他要做何歹事，Sebastian都冒着生命危险阻拦。感谢上帝，他的男孩不是受伤的那个。  
他也多少明白Scarlett发生了什么，她的家人正到处寻找，而丢失的Robert是Scarlett最亲近的小马，这不是巧合。当他刚要为叛逆的朋友担心时小公马竟自己回来了，连带着一张能让Sebastian微笑的小纸片。  
那么他的Sebastian不仅勇敢地打跑了坏人，还单纯地帮助Scarlett“逃跑”，与她的心上人见面。Chris已经给予男孩保守秘密的权利，他并不强求或逼迫爱人，更何况一切都已了然。可他没有想到Sebastian那样在意他，在意他们爱情的纯洁和神圣，即便要背叛自己的诺言。  
“你没有说任何事，没有做错任何事。”也没有出卖Scarlett。Chris不让Sebastian再说下去，他的每句话在男孩听来都是至高的赦免和温存的理解。男人甚至产生了近乎歉意的怜惜，仿佛让爱人承担了没什么大不了的琐事。  
也许他要面临失约的婚期——他了解约翰逊。也许他要接受Scarlett家人的指责，两家也就此蒙羞；他难保讨厌的拉姆斯公爵会保留什么把柄，以莫须有的罪名再次挑衅，并伺机报复Sebastian。  
除了最后一点，其他都没什么大不了。Sebastian不知道，当他走出马棚，Chris就要牵起他的手，即便众目睽睽也不在乎。但显然男孩正处于一种复杂的情绪中，男人不忍心给他徒增负担。Chris这样想着，命令小男仆跟着自己，他要把他带回书房——等不到晚上了。他差点失去男孩，在难以想象的危险中；他每一秒都要多爱Sebastian一点，Sebastian是他的。他要紧紧拥抱男孩，深深进入他，真切地感知他。至于将来，Chris理所应当地做着打算，无论事情的真相如何，他都会迁就Seb，保护Seb，无条件地相信Seb，他永远会为保护男孩做好准备。那些血渍那样真实，而猎枪又的确开过火，此刻的Seb没有受伤，那将来会不会？Sebastian一定很不安，也许应该对他再温柔一些。  
长时间的煎熬荡然无存，没有一刻像现在这样释然。Sebastian知道，从此他再也离不开Evans少爷，Evans少爷早就拥有了他的一切。  
“Seb，Seb，”他听到男人在喊他，身下抵着的硬物愈发明显。Chris无奈地红着脸，用有违身份的语气小心询问，“我……可以吗？现在可以吗？”  
可以，当然可以，他的一切都是Evans少爷的。Sebastian张开双腿，主动圈住男人的腰，烦恼消失后的坦然和放松让他很快进入状态，未待插入，后穴甚至期待地主动收缩起来。  
“快进来。”男孩小声说，“求您。”说完就红了脸，将头埋进Evans少爷的肩头。  
（七十四）  
这是他们第二次做爱，却仿佛已经不能再温柔，再甜蜜和再深入。Sebastian张着嘴却发不出声音，几个短促的呻吟也被男人的力度打断。他不停地舔着唇，目光迷离而依赖，Chris终于满足他，让他含住自己的舌头，身下对准那个点一次比一次深重。  
我是一个容器。Sebastian想，盛满了对Evans少爷的爱和能献给Evans少爷的一切。他以为快要到达高潮，不由得弓起腰身，却只让男人进入得更深。他开始慢慢上下划动双脚，辗转腰胯，却更加方便男人在他的身体里变换角度。  
男孩的嘴里是Chris放肆的舌头，后穴被撑成男人性器的形状，他们的汗水溶在一起，黏住能够相依的每一寸肌肤。他们的呼吸交叠，Sebastian将Chris背后的汗液抹开，以同样的柔情回应对方。他的脚趾勾起沙发上的绒布，他想他们耻骨对应的位置一定留下一滩淫靡的印迹。他不再预想漫长的高潮，即使前端在没有刺激的情况下已经汩汩流出腺液，也仍然紧紧搂住男人的肩背。  
“Evans少爷，”Sebastian轻声叫道，他的身体里似乎有什么东西值得Evans少爷用力捣烂。Chris粗重的呼吸让男孩疯狂地收缩后穴，他的耳朵和脖颈被男人的喘息烧得滚烫，眼中是与平日全然不同的爱人。  
“我爱你，Sebby，honey，”男人的眼中充满控制和占有，力道也渐渐如同不知轻重的处子，“我想把你捣烂，Sebby。”  
Sebastian想起以前Evans少爷难过的时候，将书房砸得一片狼藉。他想起他会不安地抚摸杯沿，会把弟弟打得半死。他闭上眼睛，侧过头轻轻对Chris说：“我也爱你，我也爱你。”  
Chris恍然醒来一般，兴奋又珍惜地在Sebastian的身体里连续释放了。他再抬头看着男孩，吻他的额头和嘴角。  
“对不起Sebby……”男人又傻傻道歉。性器在男孩的身体里轻轻搅弄，对着爱人又亲又揉，沙发被弄得一团糟。他们就这样拥抱着，直到Sebastian身上的温度慢慢褪去。  
“没关系……”男孩亲了亲Chris的下巴，“我喜欢。”他说得很小声，好像怕被对方听到，但却一定要说。  
Chris的胸膛起伏热烈，眼中有无尽的痴迷，他不舍地抽出性器，探下头一路舔弄，在男孩毫无防备时再次含住对方的男根。Sebastian只挣扎了两下，就认命地咬住了手背。他的双脚时而抵上男人宽厚的肩背，却怎么也用不上力。快感如同热浪一波波打在身上，男孩眯着眼睛，看到透过窗帘的阳光里有细小的尘埃。他的意识再次迷离，只听到自己压抑不住的喘息，Evans少爷深棕色的头发镀上一层金色，他视为神圣的男人在为他做着这样的事。  
Sebastian欠身，想去拨弄Chris额前的头发，却发现自己的四肢那样无力。下一秒，他就激烈地挺起胸膛，腰部无法控制地抽搐起来，踏在男人肩上的脚踝也被轻松环住。毫无经验的小男仆，在Evans少爷的技巧中很快释放，来不及躲避，来不及克制。  
Sebastian捂着眼，听见Evans少爷翻身离开沙发，吐掉口中的东西，拿起茶杯喝了口水。他听到男人又向沙发走来，随后便再次被拥进温暖的怀抱。  
男孩这才睁开眼，才敢看Evans少爷的胸膛。在男人看不见的地方他偷偷舔了舔嘴唇，“我也帮您。”说着光溜溜的身体就向下滑，却被Chris搂住。  
“等到晚上。”男人用气声伏在小男仆的耳边，深蓝色的眸子交织了爱和欲望，“现在，我想再吻你一会儿。”


End file.
